An agricultural combine is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a corn header assembly at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. Row dividers direct rows of corn stalks to ear stripping plates and stalk rolls. Individual stalks of corn enter row units and are pulled downwardly and rearwardly by the stripping plates and stalk rolls. One or more knives on each stalk roll rotate continually and rapidly during harvesting operations so as to cut or “mutilate” the stalks to aid in separation of ears of corn from respective stalks. Thereafter, cut crop material transfers to an auger that advances the crop towards the vehicle centerline. A feederhouse supporting the corn header assembly transfers the crop material into the combine by way of a conveyor such as an elevator assembly. The corn header supports the weight of all of its subassemblies and components, e.g., row units and dividers. As such, the harvester must provide sufficient power to move and operate the header, the amount of power necessary being related to the overall weight of the header.
As such, there is still a need for a stalk roll assembly that has sufficient performance, strength, and efficiency during harvesting operations. The present invention addresses the foregoing issues of conventional corn header stalk rolls.